


its okay

by scftyoun



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: where wooseok breakdown because of seungyoun's words
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 17





	its okay

**Author's Note:**

> my first work and im sorry for any grammatical errors and typos (●´⌓`●)

2:21 a.m and its raining outside . he sighed as he felt like he cant sleep tonight . his head kept reminding him about the current situation of his group . the same issue again and again . being one of the hyung line is so tiring as they have to stay positive in front of the kids and telling them everything will be okay . sometime , he want to scream because of how hard it is , he want to stop . but he cant . 

he stood up from his bed and walking to hangyul and seungyoun's room . he dont want to knock since he might wake up anyone so he turn the knob slowly as he take a look in the room . there's hangyul sleeping peacefully and the other bed is empty . 

" where is he going ? " wooseok mumbles as he slowly closed the door and walked to the kitchen incase the other sneakily eating snacks or something but no , he wasnt there . wooseok frowned , where the hell is his boyfriend ? 

" seok ? " wooseok flinch at the familiar voice . 

" why're you here ? its almost 3 " seungyoun said as he eyed the shorter with confusion . 

" i cant sleep , how bout you ? " wooseok mumbles as he casually held seungyoun's hand and dragged the older to his room .

" me too " wooseok frowned at the sight of seungyoun smiling as if he hide something from wooseok . 

" are you okay ? " seungyoun's face changed , the smile a while ago has disappeared . its replace with a glimpse of tears in hid eyes . 

" seok , have you ever feel like you want the clock to stop ticking and enjoy every moment with full of joyness ? " seungyoun said as a tear escaped from his eyes . wooseok shut his eyes closed as he try not to breakdown in front of seungyoun . 

" you know , when the day they call my name as a member of X1 , i almost run to you and hug you in front of everyone . how happy i am to be in the same group with you , together for 5 years . but then , im scared . what if we cant be together for 5 years ? what'll happen to us ? im scared " at the time , wooseok already breakdown in front of seungyoun as the other stared at him with teary eyes . 

" i really want to hug you right now but i cant . im too scared if i used to being touchy with you and once both of us separate-" 

" stop it " wooseok said , his body trembling from the crying as he sobs . wooseok cry again and again . the tears seems like it wont stop . as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist , he hug seungyoun back tightly . 

" it's okay , seok " seungyoun said as he also crying . they dont have any ideo why both of them being extra emotional . 

wooseok calming himself before he said something that almost make seungyoun to propose and marry him right away . 

" we wont separate , we can stay together for the next 5 years as X1 member while our relationship could be more than 5 years . trust me " wooseok said as he kissed seungyoun's cheek . 

" gosh its almost 4 , we really have to sleep now " wooseok said as he sniffed and both of them laid beside each other . 

" please remember that i'll forever love you " seungyoun said as he let out a soft chuckle and kissed wooseok's forehead . 

" of course "

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! kudos and comments will highly appreciated !


End file.
